Knight Merlin the bravest of them all
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: "Myrddin?" A voice asks, but it was not just any voice. I could identify it anywhere. The voice I grew up with. The voice of my older brother. "Menw?..No it cannot be..." I stutter. He's dead...no...its just a hallucination... dream even..yes your asleep... My confused brain says to it self. Crap summary, I know, but please read anyway. You might just like it :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! New merlin fanfic XD  
This is a knight!Merlin fic, has good!Morgana, Uther is dead and Arthur is the King. I also decided that since Camelot's colours where red I would make Cymru (Wales) green. Will include Mergana and Arwen. And obviously bromance XD Character's might seem OOC, soz. :D  
In this fic lets just imagine Hunith is originally born in Wales and they only moves to England when Merlin went to Camelot, and Will was a fellow Knight. Also that Merlin was 22 when he arrives at Camelot, he became a Knight at 16 and can talk welsh :D **__  
-Italics are translations from Welsh to English.  
_ **-Bold is thoughts.**

 ** _Anyway onwards?_** **  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN IN ANY WAY :'(  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Normal POV:**_

A group of 9 men, all on horse back rode through the forest of Camelot their emerald green cloaks waving in the gentle breeze as their steed's hooves ate at the floor.  
"Beth os dydy e ddim yna, beth ydy ni yn wneud wedyn?" ( _What if he isn't there, what do we do then?)  
_ One of the youngest men asks his handsome face worried as they got closer to Camelot.  
"Yna, rydym yn cadw i chwilio. Ni allwn enill y rhyfel heb ef." ( _Then we keep searching. We can not win the war without him.)_  
An older man answered his ageing face determined.  
"Ni fydd yn hyr nes i ni gyrraedd y waliau y Castell" _(It will not be long till we reach the castle walls)_ Another man commented.  
"Yn wir..." ( _Indeed)_  
Was the leaders only answer as he kicked his horse into a faster stride the men around him copying his actions, and with each stride of the beasts below them the closer they got to the man they where searching for.

Inside the Walls of Camelot, oblivious to the ever nearing men, a black haired man strode into his master's chambers bringing with him his masters lunch.  
"Arthur! Food!" he exclaims walking to where the King sat, paperwork spread out on his barley visible desk.  
"Thank the Gods! I'm starved!... Merlin your a life saver!" The king declarers taking the tray of food from his friend, digging into his lunch while his manservant attended to his chores.  
"Arthur what is this mess!?" The young man exclaims pointing towards the clothes which lay scattered over the chamber floor "It looks like a tornado blew through here!"  
"Oh don't be so dramatic, you idiot. Just wash them!"  
"Oh yes no worries, its not like there is a months worth of dirty clothes to wash! How in the world have you worn so many clothes!"  
"Well maybe if you did your job better you wouldn't have so much to wash!"  
"Well if you didn't wear so many different clothes there wouldn't be so many to wash!"  
"I am the king I can wear as many clothes as I want!"  
"Your a prat!"  
"Well at least I'm not a Idiot!"  
"Well at least I can wash my own clothes!"  
"I could wash my own clothes but you see I have someone that does that for me, and guess who that is... Oh yes! That's you!"  
"You don't have no clue on how to wash clothes. You wouldn't even know where to start!"  
"Yes I would"  
"No you really wouldn't"  
"Would"  
"Wouldn't"  
"Wou-" the blonde starts but the sound of a knock on the wooden door of his chambers cuts him off.  
"Enter!" He booms and a servant pops his head around the door.  
"Sire, a group of knights have requested an audience with you" He says before hurrying away shutting the door behind him as the King stood pushing the chair he was sat on away as he went.  
"Come on then!" He tells his manservant walking from his chambers the younger man following behind him.  
They arrive at the doors of the great hall, the King nodding his head at the guards as they open the large wooden doors.  
The King strides into the hall the chatter between all present stopping sharply as the King enters.  
The kings blue eyes land on the small group of men, he counted 8, all wearing chain mail and emerald green cloaks, swords at their sides.  
"Sire we are here to reque-" One of the unknown knights started to speak, when all 8 men gasped, their gaze fixed on something or rather someone behind the King's head.  
The now very confused King looks behind him only to spot his Manservant frozen to the spot a look of shock and recognition on his face.  
"Merlin?" He asks both worried and confused but receives no answer.  
All eyes were on Merlin as he stood there, blue eyes wide in recognition.  
"Myrddin?" A voice asks, stepping from behind the other men, a man Arthur had not seen or counted, a ninth man.  
The King and his Knights, who now stood at his side gasp at the sight of the Young man.  
His face was pale, he had high cheekbones, and a tall and slender frame. His eyes were a green like the cloak he wore but only slightly lighter. His hair a dark shade of brown, close to black. His green eyes clouded with un-shed tears.  
"Menw?..No it cannot be..." Merlin utters the sound barely louder than a whisper.

 ** _Merlin POV:_**  
I follow Arthur quietly into the great hall, my mind a million miles away, thinking of the latest attack on the kingdom.  
 _ **  
~Flashback 3 week's earlier~  
A man ugly and scarred had attacked Arthur in the dead of night, when he slept, his burly hands around his neck , strangling the King cutting off his air supply.  
I remember I had just finished my last chore which was cleaning Arthur's armour and I had decided to take it back to his chambers. I remember as I open his chambers door silently, expecting to see a peacefully, slumbering King but what I did see angered me.  
I dropped the armour, the metal clanging on the floor loudly as I ran to the King's side as he writhed around his bed, legs kicking out, trying to escape the man's unrelenting grip.  
I do the first thing that came into my mind, my knightly instincts kicking in.  
I lunge my body, tackling the bigger man to the floor, his beefy hands letting Arthur's neck go.  
I hear the rasping gasps come from Arthur as he reunites with the oxygen around him, gulping in big amounts of oxygen.  
I feel the man bellow my body push me roughly off of him his fists colliding with my ribs as he attempts to pin me down.  
I kick his stomach making him gasp as his breathe is knocked from his massive body, and I took my chance, and before he could move another of his heavy limb's my fist connected to his face, knocking the much larger man out with the force of the punch.  
**_ _ **"Merlin?" the croaky voice of Arthur came into my ears, and I look to him. He still struggled to catch his breathe as he attempts to make his way to my side.  
**_ _ **"I'm okay" I whisper.  
~End of Flashback~**_

Morgana who's destiny had changed forever knew of my true power and she swore to never tell anyone, and I swore the same to her.  
 _ **  
~Flashback~  
**_ _ **Nervous. I felt so nervous. I was about to tell someone other than Giaus of my magic  
**_ _ **I stand outside her door, my hand hovering near the wood but it just wouldn't knock. I was about to knock when the door opened and there she was, standing a scared look on her face.  
**_ _ **"Merlin!" she exclaims and before I could comprehend what was happening she had dragged me into her room closing the door behind me.  
**_ _ **"Morgana wha-" I start, my sentence dwindling into nothing as she wraps her arms around my waist, sobbing into my shoulders and I feel my heart melt. For a few moments I let her cry, my hands drawing circles into her back soothing her, before I pull back slightly lifting her chin.  
**_ ** _"What is it? You can trust me" I tell her.  
_** _ **"Merlin...I..I..have magic" She sobs an I knew that this was the moment.  
**_ ** _"Its okay, I know how you feel." I tell her.  
_** _ **"But you don't. How could you?" she whispers  
**_ _ **"I have magic"  
**_ _ **~End of Flashback~**_ _ **  
**_  
Ever since that day our bond grew, the shape of destiny she was supposed to follow morphing into another.  
That was nearly 2 years ago and since then she has remained true to her word.  
I have grown impossibly fond of the dark haired beauty, but I knew it could never be.  
She was a Princess I a lowly servant, well at least here in Camelot.  
Even if it was possible she would never like me in such a way, in her view we were friends and no more.  
I shake away my thoughts, I needed to concentrate on who these knights were, if they were a threat, if they were good or bad.  
"Sire we are here to reque-" I look up instantly. I knew that voice, but it couldn't have been, they were dead and gone a painful memory of my former life.  
But I hear them gasp and I knew.  
My eyes travel up to their faces and there stood in front of me were my brothers in arms.  
Owain was still tall and muscled and had not changed one bit except for the stubble that now grew on his chin  
Aled was 5 years my senior, he was intelligent and kind but a great warrior, he was shorter than me but not by much.  
Gerallt was the oldest of the group at the age of 35, stern and strong he was one of my best men  
Berian was a few year older than I, and the complete opposite of me. He was short and stocky, he had red fiery hair with brown eyes.  
Caradog and Cai were cousins. Caradog was the oldest of the two at 29 while Cai was 26. They both were loyal, fierce and strong.  
Emyr was my age. He was as tall as me but was built like a tree and could probably knock someone out with a single poke of a finger.  
Dyfed was 2 years older than I, he was a handsome man, tall and muscled.  
"Myrddin?" A voice asks, but it was not just any voice. I could identify it anywhere. The voice I grew up with. The voice of my older brother.  
"Menw?..No it cannot be..." I stutter.  
 **He's dead...no...its just a hallucination... dream even..yes your asleep...** My confused brain says to it self.  
"Diolch i'r duwiau!" _(Thank the gods)_ He mutters and my eyes snap open. When had I closed them I had no idea.  
My blue eyes meet his green ones and I knew It was no dream. Tears collect in my eyes as I look at my brother for the first time in six years.  
"Myrddin!" he exclaims his legs already moving towards me, I watch as Arthur and the Knights tense starting to move to step in is way but my legs had already moving, striding towards him. My arms wrap themselves around his neck as his knees give way and we both fall to our knees.  
"Roedden I yn feddwl roeddech wedi marw" ( _I thought you were dead)_ I sob not believing my brother was alive.  
"Pwy dwedais hynnu?" (Who told you this) He growled.  
"Gronw" I whispered.

 _ **Well there we have chapter 1!  
Please review if you liked and want me to continue.  
**_ _ **Favourite's and follows also appreciated :D  
**_ ** _Goodbye for now...  
_** ** _-Leggomygreggo2 xx_**


	2. Authors Note: please read xx

_**So guys tis me, Leggomygreggo2!**_

This is an authors note which I will delete once I have new chapter for my fics.

At the moment I am doing my GCSES which means I cannot completely commit to my fics, but once I am done I shall get back to my Fics.

Due to this reason I have decided I shouldn't leave you guys with nothing and so I shall be writing one-shots and small fics.

I thank you all for all the support I have received on my fics and will carry on doing so when I have finished my exams, which will be next month.

Thanks again xx


End file.
